


No Words Needed

by livin_la_vida_fandom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and luka's leaning down, it's canon that she has to stand on her tippy-toes to reach his cheeks, it's short but it's sweet, just like mari, oh yeah, poor boy is so in love, she's standing on her tippy-toes here, so even if i didn't mention it, that one's kinda important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_fandom/pseuds/livin_la_vida_fandom
Summary: It's winter and it's cold, but Marinette and Luka have each other to keep warm.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluff-vomit that I couldn't hold back, and I hope it at least brings a smile to your face!

She’s sixteen when they kiss for the first time, and she counts that as her first kiss overall – because kissing someone to defeat an akuma, or kissing your long-time crush who thinks of you as “just a friend”, or kissing someone and then _forgetting_ about it should not count.

It’s a simple press of lips against lips, but it’s sweet and it’s soft, and when they pull away they are both wearing small, beautiful smiles filled with gentle joy. The only difference is, she feels like she’s floating now, weightless but at the same time grounded, while he’s shaky, breathless, like he’s scared he’ll wake up, like he can’t believe this is real, but he so desperately wants it to be.

(Marinette has promised herself – and Tikki – that she would not blame herself for making him wait, because feelings are complicated, and you can’t really control them, and the heart wants what it wants – until the day that changes.)

So instead of pitying him and chiding herself, she reaches up her hand, that his own has kept warm until now, and gently presses it against his red cheeks, chilled by the winter, all while smiling up at him with eyes full of love, yet somehow still unable to convey the entire weight of her feelings. Slowly, Luka brings his hand to hers, and his shaking is subduing, but now Marinette feels breathless because the amount of love this boy feels for her sometimes seems like it will drown her.

They continue their walk down the river band in silence, both too wired up for words and, besides, nothing they could say could lessen the tightness in their chests, because their hearts are full and overflowing and only through deep breaths can they try to keep them calm. Still, their hands are clasped, tightly, and they are walking fast towards his houseboat, where there’s warmth and tea and a comfortable bed, where they can lay and cuddle and hold onto each other tight, tight, _tight_ , and pray that at least a fraction of their love could seep through their clothes into their loved one’s soul.


End file.
